Unexpected
by The-spawn-of-unicron
Summary: Airachnid has become increasingly emotionaly confussed as a result of studying Arcee for so long and decides to capture Arcee to find out what these new feelings are. yes it say's romance so dont read if you dont like...please be gentle with reveiws... I tried and tried again but I cant finish this... sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Warning: Arcee X Airachnid (so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read) oh mild-strong molestation , mild cursing and mild violence in next couple chapters.

I do not own transformers.

Happens sometime after Predatory

Please be gentle in the reviews….

Chapter 1: Abducted

Megatron had become increasingly concerned about Airachnid's obsession with the Autobot femme Arcee, Just recently she had Soundwave build her some sort of aerial spying equipment similar to Soundwave's Lazerbeak drone but Megatron protested to this… that is intill Airachnid convinced him it was to spy on all the Autobots though Megatron found out the truth, he put up with her behavior because it did not affect her duties abroad the Nemesis.

Megatron was on the bridge with Soundwave discussing about the Autobots latest attempt to raid the Decepticon energon deposits and how Arcee gave Knockout quite a dent of course he would whine about it for the next deca-cycle.

"What about Arcee?" Megatron nearly jumped out of his shell plating at the almost sudden appearance of the Decepticon Femme, Soundwave tried to hold in his laughter but let out a short monotone chuckle.

"Airachnid are you trying to give me a spark attack!" Megatron demanded an answer but the Femme just chuckled, the rest of the bridge staff joined in except Soundwave. "So what we're you saying about Arcee?" repeating herself in an almost demanding way putting her hand on her hips in an impatient way. "I was just telling my third in command how your precious Arcee gave Knockout several reasons to grip for the rest of the stellar-cycle." Megatron said this with a smirk Airachnid and Starscream were all too familiar with. Airachnid approached Megatron with a nervous look on her face which told Megatron she wished to speak with him alone with intent on asking him something unusual so Megatron dismissed all non-necessary troopers. "What is it Airachnid?" he asked in an almost fatherly way. "I… I…" Megatron was not used to Airachnid sounding so uncertain. "I w-want permission to …" Megatron raised an optic ridge and crossed his arms "to see Arcee..." Megatron quickly replied with a simple "no". Airachnid spark sank and turned to leave muttering "aft-hole" under her breath. "Unless…" Airachnid turned to her leader with a hopeful look on her face. Suddenly Megatron tossed her something, she caught it, it was a ground bridge access card "you see this "Arcee" the Decepticon Way…" Megatron said this with his signature smirk. Arachnid almost ran up to hug Megatron but instead gave a quick thanks and ran to the ground bridge, put in the location she was sure Arcee would arrive to eventually how does she know you may ask well as I said she had been watching arcee for quite some time. She walked through.

Arcee was in motorcycle mode on her daily patrols when she heard a ground bridge open "Ratchet I didn't ask for a ground bridge!" She had just commlinked the medic but all she got was static. She transformed and walked toward the large rock the bridge appeared behind but was quickly grabbed and knocked out by whom she did not know it happened to fast….

Hope you liked ^_^ sorry if it's too short but... I suck at writing T_T... any suggestion's would be nice ^_^

you know ... like should Arcee fall for Arachnid or hate her even more...

should I go into detail on Knockout's wound and his griping?

should I continue with the romance (if you call rape romance) or shoud they become friends

and yes Megatron did just tell Arachnid rape Arcee... they are Decepticons after all.

Megatron: Slag right we are!

me: ... transformers fans just stay away from them and you'll be fine...

Megatron: ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own transformers

Warning: Arcee X Airachnid yuri, slight molestation, mild cursing and violence will not get quite sexual just yet… ^_^

Unexpected

Chapter 2: Captive's and probing's

Arcee's POV

My stasis lock subroutines were finally coming offline, my optics flickered for a few moments before fully activating. The first thing I noticed was I was being carried bridal style through an abandoned energon mine we weren't in the main mining pit, we were in sup -tunnel system passing entries to other sub-chambers . I then noticed my hands and feet were stasis-cuffed then I looked up to see my captor. "Airachnid…" I unintentionally thought out loud while looking into those misleading pink optics. "Good you're awake… I was beginning to think I used too much cyber-venom." She said this with a slight giggle and her almost crazed smile I have become accustomed to. I lunged at her as best as I could with the cuffs on but her extra legs grabbed my arms and legs allowing her hands to move freely. I was being held upright now while she continued through the halls of the mine. But my first thought was what Airachnid was planning. "So what are you planning you fragger!" I basically spat in her face with this comment and felt some satisfaction when her face almost started to look saddened; I felt a smirk of pride come across my face. For some reason she started smirking as well, causing a frown to come across my face. "You're always such a vengeful spirit Arcee…" as she said this she cupped my chin bringing me closer to her face in till we were a mere lips distance away.

Airachnid's POV

Being in such close proximity to me seemed to make Arcee uncomfortable either that or arouse her for an energon blue blush was erupting from her cheek plating; I wonder if I can influence the blush… "… Too bad I'll have to break it…" I took in this moment of victory as Arcee's blush began to spread like wildfire across her face, her optics also began to widen. It looked as though she knew exactly what I was planning, I doubt that though because she asked in quite a confused sounding voice "w-w-what d-do you mean?" she's so cute when she's confused. I leaned forward a bit, our foreheads now touching, looking into each other's optics, confusion and hatred in Arcee's. "You'll find out soon enough." I tried to sound as seductive as possible though there was no real need for it since my goal was about to become quite clear. Arcee's face plating was still warm when I closed the gap between our lips, the warmth of it felt good but not as good as the sound of Arcee's moans of what I hoped was pleasure but I'm sure it was because of the most satisfactory noise she made during the passionate kiss which was when my left hand lowered too gently rub … her interface covering. Not only did she start kissing back but her engine began to reeve. My plan was working perfectly … in till Arcee bit my glossa. It wasn't hard enough to cause a puncture but hard enough to make me yelp. I opened my eyes to a quite angry looking arcee with some tears in her optics. I tried pulling away and Arcee let go. "Why the pit did you do that!" I demanded while I made sure I wasn't leaking. "You killed Tailgate…"

Sorry if there isn't enough comedy in this chapter but…. I dunno I don't have too many reviewers please REVIEW! PLEASE! T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late updates… I only write these things when I'm at home sick.

Warning: same as last two chapter's for now notice I changed the rating. I was going to turn this into a hurt /comfort story but decided it would be easier on me if it were just left comedic. I know last chapter didn't have humor but…. This one might … depend your sense of humor. I studied other fanfic's about rival female couples, just telling you incase this chapter seems familiar. Oh in case you don't know I own NOTHING.

Chapter 3: It's always flirtzy until someone gets raped.

Airachnid pov

Slag she really knows how to hold a grudge. I was still walking through the mines sub-tunnels with Arcee being held by the claws of my extra legs, the light from whatever lamps were left on reflecting of her mesh making her look so radiant , we were almost to our destination. "You know I think you're just using his death to convince yourself you didn't like what just happened…" I said this with an accusing tone and my usual smug look. Her angered look didn't change well aside from the energon blue blush creeping its way across her face plate, looks like I hit the nail on the head. I know him pushing it but she is so cute when her faceplate turns blue. "And you know what else Arcee-" I said this as seductively as I could while bringing her close to my body, my lips now only millimeters from her audio receptors. "That wasn't even the highlight of your stay here". While saying this I have stopped walking and pushed a button to my right which intern opened the door right behind Arcee causing her jump a bit. "Awwww is little Arcee a fraidy cat?" I said in a mocking tone. She began to thrash a bit in an attempt to grab my neck. "Airachnid when I get out of here I'm gonna ki-"I interrupted by putting my finger to her lips causing her to stop thrashing in surprise. "If you wanted to kiss me you should've just asked" with this I closed the gap between our lips. A few muffled words later Arcee began returning the kiss. I had almost forgotten about the open door in front of us. I broke the kiss leaving Arcee with a regretful look on her face. I walked through the door still holding Arcee in my claws, the door closed automatically after we entered the room. "Well you should look around and get comfy" well that was the first thing I said today made Arcee relax… well at least in till she fell on her aft because I just let go of her.

Arcee pov

"Sheesh couldn't you just put me down gently?" I said this as I got back on my feet, I didn't know what else to say I mean she just dropped me for sparks sake, I couldn't help but let my face show my anger and confusion. Airachnid just walked past me without saying anything so I just followed her with my eyes well until a few things in the room caught my attention. First of all the room was colored a faint… pink! " uhhh why are the walls…" Airachnid decided to finish my sentence "pink?" I just nodded… sheesh how could on color bother me like this. "It stimulates a femme's sex drive" Can't believe she was able to keep her face so emotionless while saying that I mean the energon in my faceplate began boiling again but nothing was happening to Airachnid's face. I then noticed Airachnid was now sitting on average sized berth, although it was only big enough for one fully grown mech it could hold two or three femme's and it … was an brighter shade of pink then the walls, I soon found myself walking toward the berth. I sat on the farthest corner from Airachnid and looked around for any exit sadly there was nothing but the door we took and a closet. I hunched over in an attempt to hide the tears forming in my optics, I knew exactly what was going next especially with my now stimulated sex drive. "I'm guessing the door stay's locked until you get what you want huh?" I tried to sound as confident as I could, which failed miserably. "You sound like your holding back tears…" She said this as she warped her arms around me. "w-we don't have to if it's too much…. At least not tonight…" I was just shocked at what I just heard, the pain in life just said she could wait another day! There was silence for a while…. I pulled away from my captor, got up, turned to face her and… pounced. "What t-the frag are you doing!" was all she could say as I kissed her while pinning her arms and legs to the bed. When she finally stopped fighting I broke the kiss. "Too horny, can't fight sex drive anymore."

Author notes: well as you can guess next chapter will be rated MA so….. Don't read if under aged.

Arcee: so I finally get my way with Airachnid?

me:yep!

Airachnid: Ooohhh... wait WHAT!


End file.
